Izayoi The Sparrow
by StormieLikeWeather
Summary: A short piece for #Inuvember Day 23. InuKimi isn't so unlike her Mate or Son when it comes to matters of the heart. Oneshot


Also posted to Tumblr under APlotLoophole

 **#Inuvember**

Day 23: Rare Pair

Featuring: Izayoi and InuKimi

 **Izayoi The Sparrow**

The first time InuKimi caught sight of the human Princess Izayoi the child was offering an injured youkai a sweet bun.

Where the youkai had come from, she wasn't sure, and it did not matter. What InuKimi found curious was the kindness of the Princess toward one not her kind. So young and innocent, the child held no ill will. Though InuKimi disliked many things about ningenkind, she could not remove the child from her thoughts.

Over time, she found herself watching the human off and on. Some days she would catch the girl sneaking through the forests surrounding her home. Other times the child stayed locked up in her room, staring out from a small balcony, dreams in her dark eyes. She resembled a caged bird at times. A sparrow. This only grew her infatuation with the girl more. The few times the Princess stumbled across those in need her kindness remained pure and unbiased.

Growing bored with the game of watching, InuKimi decided the next time she found the girl alone outside her home, she would initiate an interaction.

The first time InuKimi spoke to the human Princess Izayoi, her heart pounded rather strangely in her chest. Somehow time had skipped father ahead than she had meant for it to and the girl had turned into a young woman as beautiful as she was kind. Dark rivers of black hair swam in the gentle breeze. Cherry blossoms in bloom, it surprised her that she found the countenance of the human more mesmerizing than the petals drifting all around them.

Izayoi stepped closer, curious about the figure before her.

Befriending a youkai, her father would kill her, but that had never stopped her before. She tilted her chin, looking carefully at the kamiesque demoness.

InuKimi joined Izayoi in the gardens. Walking through drifting flowers in glorious sunlight.

She found herself there more and more often. Both cherishing a companionship that grew slowly over the next few seasons.

With snow their walks ended into more intimate settings on the small balcony. A small fire warmed Izayoi's bones. By appearance, InuKimi looked far too elegant and completely out of place sitting in the human stronghold sipping tea, but her face betrayed a soft comfort.

When she returned home each time, InuKimi found herself less and less recognizable. Giddy to return to her secret acquaintance. Unfortunately, her Mate also noticed a change.

She disappeared more and more often, behaving oddly each time, smelling of tea and ningen when she reappeared in the wee hours of the morning. InuKimi hummed gentle songs as she combed through her hair. Her Mate leaned against the wall, watching.

Just what human had captured his Mate's attention?

Drawn to the Princess's home, he recognized the scent immediately. A fair onna had captured the affection of his Mate, for he could smell her here as well. How long had this gone on? He wondered as he strolled through the grounds.

When he first saw the Princess Izayoi, she was leaning against a dead tree, looking out at the horizon, longing for an escape. He found himself intrigued. Over time he found himself something more...

It was midday in the Spring, InuKimi breathed deeply as she sped through the skies. The small ningen stronghold came into view, but a scent had her stalling, wide-eyed, and confused. Her hand went to her heart. The beat thundered in her ears. She drifted downward.

Izayoi's whispers caught her ears, a betrothal... but that wasn't what caught InuKimi's breath.

Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Her Mate. His voice rang through the thunder in her sensitive ears. She felt nauseous, clutching the wooden post beside her. Promises escaped his throat. She heard them all, and declarations.

It seemed both she and her Mate been drawn to the sparrow.

The last time InuKimi saw the Princess Izayoi, she was in her Mate's arms swollen with child and exhaling a breathy sigh.

Somehow, InuKimi lost them both.


End file.
